El Diablo vs Prince Zuko
Description Fire against fire! Two bitter and differently scarred flame-wielding villains go fist-to-fiery-fist! Will Zuko put down El Diablo with his fiery ambition? Or will the Devil make the Prince burn? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-Fight In the Fire Nation Capital, Prince Zuko quietly roamed the halls of his palace after he had become Fire Lord. Eventually, however, he heard a loud ruckus accompanied by the sounds of flames and explosions coming from the Agni Kai arena. (*Power to Strive*) *FWOOOSH!* *BOOOM!* "J-just what is this guy!?" "W-we need to alert the Fire Lor--AAH!!!" Hearing his guards in trouble, Zuko rushed towards the Agni Kai chamber and was startled to find the entire room on fire, with several guards either running around screaming while on fire, laying unmoving on the ground on fire, or shaking in fear while staring at their enemy, who stood about 20 feet from the entrance of the chamber had his back turned to Zuko. As Zuko looked on, he noticed the man his men were fighting. Covered in tattoos and muttering angrily to himself, El Diablo turned to face Zuko. Meanwhile, Zuko's face had already changed from "surprised", to a face that said "I'm-going-to-tear-you-limb-from-limb". Zuko: Alright, who are you and how did you get in here!? Somewhat taken aback by Zuko yelling at him from the entrance, Diablo shrugged his shoulders and slightly put up his hands before speaking in his signature accented voice. Diablo: Look, hombre, I don't know how I got here. One minute, I'm in my.....living quarters, and the next thing I know, I'm standing in this place, *gestures to guards* and these guys show up and attack me. Zuko: Really? That's it!? You will pay for attacking my palace! Getting into a fighting stance, Zuko glared at the former gangster, who quickly put his raised his hands in front of him. Diablo: Hey, wait! I don't want no trouble, okay!? 'Ey, why don't we just--? Before he could finish, Zuko punched the air and unleashed a fireball at him. To Zuko's surprise, however, El Diablo reared his arm back and punched it, making it dissipate and deflecting it. Closing his eyes, El Diablo then gave Zuko a heated glare of his own. Diablo: So that's how we gon' do this, eh? With that, El Diablo lit his clenched fists on fire while Zuko got back into his fighting stance. Diablo & Zuko: I'll make you burn! Here We Gooo! (*I Burn (Instrumental)*) Kicking the air, Zuko unleashed a volley of fiery orbs at Diablo, attacking first. Diablo, however, held out his arms and hands and unleashed two beams of flames that blew right through the fireballs and headed straight to Zuko. Thinking quickly, Zuko somersaulted to the left to avoid the beams and kicked sideways as well as firing several fire pellets, sending a horizontal slash of fire and flame-bullets at the meta-human. Diablo immediatly cut off his fire-beams and jumped over the fiery slash, but was knocked back several feet by the small fire pellets. Seeing that his enemy was temporarily downed, Zuko took the chance to unveil his twin swords and rushed forwards, leaping into the air to chop Diablo in half. Zuko: Prepare to die! Sitting up, Diablo barely had enough time to roll swiftly to the right and avoid Zuko's slash. Getting up, again, Diablo quickly reached behind him as Zuko landed... and took out a match. Zuko:...HA! Do you really think that tiny thing can help you? Diablo:...... Saying nothing, Diablo held out the match in front of him.... and it suddenly erupted in flame, forming a thin sword blade composed entirely out of fire. El Diabo's mouth slowly turned into a small smirk seeing Zuko's shocked expression. Zuko:........FINE THEN!!! Without warning, Zuko charged forwards, slashing his left sword sideways. However, Diablo slammed his fire blade against Zuko's, effectively blocking it before sending a stream of fire from the tip of his fire-sword at the Fire Lord. Zuko quickly ducked his body to the side to avoid the stream before ducking and performing a leg-sweep, knocking El Diablo into the air before kicking him in mid-air with his leg on fire, causing a small explosion and sending El Diablo flying into a wall, leaving a small dent in it. Falling to the floor, Diablo slowly got up onto his knees as he coughed a bit. To Zuko's surprise, the fire that was in his kick apparently hadn't hurt him at all. Zuko: Give up. You can't defeat me. At that, Diablo snapped his head up to glare at the Fire Lord. Getting back up, he lit his fists on fire once more. Diablo: We'll see about that,'' amigo''... The two pyromancers rushed forwards, fire streaming from Zuko's swords and El Diablo's fists. Clashing together, with Diablo's fists colliding with the flat sides of Zuko's blades, a shockwave of fire was sent out between the two and causing massive damage to the surrouning arena. Raising his swords, Zuko slashed in a downwards arc, but missed as El Diablo jumped backwards to avoid it and sending his flaming fist straight at Zuko's face, landing a hard punch an sending Zuko flying through the air. Zuko: Agh! Falling hard onto his back, Zuko rubbed his hand on his face, feeling the scorching skin where he got punched. Clenching his teeth, he hastily got back up right as El Diablo sent an enormous torrent of fire at him. Diablo: Adios, cabrona! Eyes seething with hate, Zuko held out his own arms and, with a few fluid motions of his hands, bended the fire around him and didn't harm him one bit. Now it was El Diablo's turn to be shocked. Diablo: Que!? Que demonios es esto!? Now that Diablo's fire was gone, Zuko charged forwards. Zuko: You will pay for attacking my guards! Avoiding El Diablo's flaming left hook, Zuko once again leg sweeped him and sent him into the air. Zuko: You have desecrated my family's palace! Then, igniting his fist, Zuko uppercutted El Diablo high into the air above him. Using the time that Diablo is in the air, Zuko then proceeded to charge up a massive fireball in between his hands. Right as El Diablo fell into the space in front of him, Zuko unleashed the fireball right into El Diablo's face, causing a massive explosion. In the process, El Diablo was sent flying straight through the wall of the arena and into the garden of the palace, and didn't move. Huffing, Zuko turned and began to walk away... (*end music*) .... .... *FWOOOOOSH!!!* "Todavia no he terminado, imbecil..." Suddenly, El Diablo's voice caused Zuko to stop in his tracks, shocking him that he had survived.Hhe abruptly turned on his heel to find El Diablo standing up while his entire body was enfulfed in flames, his eyes glowing a fiery orange and red. El Diablo: You really think a few flames like that can take me down, ese? Right after he said that, the fire surrounding his body intensified and making El Diablo's actual body turn into a silhouette. El Diablo: You really think it was over, just like that? (*Tiki Tong*) As if that wasn't enough, Zuko felt his jaw drop when El Diablo began to swiftly transform, growing much larger and changing shape. When he spoke, his voice gained a slightly demonic edge to it. El Diablo:'' GRAAAAAAAGH!!!'' Suddenly, the fire surrounding El Diablo's body vanished, leaving his new form. Now, El Diablo has transformed into a giant, 10 foot tall demonic skeleton with a large Aztec headress, with glowing eye sockets. Furthermore, his entire body, including his headress, was literally on fire, with flames emanating off of his skeletal body, even burning blue in some areas. His revealed bones were a charcoal black, and made the flames surrounding them seem even brighter and hotter than before. Now, with his newfound power, El Diablo began walking back to the hole in the wall, hatred burning in his eye sockets. Opening his mouth, his voice was now very demonic sounding, with a low pitch and seeping with hate. El Diablo: AHORA, SI CABRON! (*Red Sun*) Slightly panicking, Zuko formed another large orb of flames and launched it at El Diablo... only for the demon to simply catch it in his enlarged hands and toss it behind him, causing an explosion where it landed. Zuko: Grr! You still won't win, demon! Branishing his swords and lighting them on fire, Zuko charged forwards and leaped into the air, swinging directly at El Diablo's bony neck and shoulders. However, El Diablo caught the blade in his grip and melted it into a silver puddle on the ground. Zuko: Huh!? El Diablo: I don't think so! While Zuko was still hanging in the air due to El Diablo still clinging to the remains of his sword, El Diablo pulled his other flaming fist back and slammed it into Zuko's stomach. Zuko: AAAAGH!! The heat alone caused tremendous pain and burns, but the force behind it caused him to be flung violently back into the chamber and slammed into the opposite wall and causing a massive crack to form. Falling onto the floor onto his hands and feet, Zuko coughed violently as he felt the incredible burns from El Diablo's fist on his stomach. Looking up, he barely noticed El Diablo's god-like form walking over to him. Grabbing him by his collar, El Diablo lifted Zuko into the air above his head. Zuko tried to grasp at El Diablo's hands to make him let go, to only to yell out and violently flinch as his bony hands were still constantly on fire, further burning him. El Diablo: You tried messing with the bull, you got the horns... He tossed Zuko high into the air, slamming against the ceiling before falling back down. El Diablo: You try messing with the Devil... El Diablo then began to fire up a large ball of flames in his hands, before aiming them both directly up, right as Zuko was about to land on him. Realizing what was going to happen, Zuko's eyes widened in terror. El Diablo: ...''TE CHINGASTE EH!!!'' With that, El Diablo unleashed an enormous blue torrent of hellish flames directly up at Zuko, blasting right into and through him, as well as incinerating a hole through the ceiling and roof and sending the giant plume of flames into the sky. Zuko didn't last more than a few seconds in the fiery plume, his screams dying down as he was incinerated. Zuko: GAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!! (*end music*) Lowering his hands to his sides, El Diablo reverted to his normal human form and huffed and panted before calming down. Turning back to the hole leading outside, he walked out of the palace and began walking away. Glancing back one last time to the damaged palace, he gave the place a solemn look before leaving. El Diablo: Sorry, amigo... I guess I'll always be a weapon... DBX! Outcome And the Winner is: El Diablo! Category:Fire Duel Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Cartoons' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights